


Prom Night

by deerkota



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Not Beta Read, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, charbee, plot if you tilt your head and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerkota/pseuds/deerkota
Summary: The punch isn't the only thing getting spiked on prom night.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this as a pwp but decided that I wanted to add a bit of plot to it, so I just kind of added to the beginning of what was already written (aka trying to mesh two separate blurbs together).

Bass boomed through oversized speakers in the dim cafeteria of the local high school. The chatter and laughter of students merged together into a droning background noise. Students danced and conversed in the crowd of bodies that packed the too-small room, and yet Charlie Watson felt completely and utterly alone.

Clad in a black knee-length dress that flared at the waist and matching heels that pinched her feet, she leaned against the far wall of the room in an attempt to distance herself from the crowd. Though she was already finished with high school and was taking a gap year before starting college, she was invited to her old school’s prom by a friend of a friend of Memo’s who she tutored occasionally. She only accepted his offer after her mom bought a ticket for her, gushing about how nice the guy seemed. Said guy, she noted dully, was flirting (painfully obviously) with a girl by the punch table. He’d left to get them drinks about ten minutes prior, and Charlie was thoroughly done with the whole ordeal. Without saying a word of farewell as she passed the table, she made her way out into the fresh, cool air.

  
Taking the heels off of her aching feet, she walked barefoot along the sidewalk, fully intent on heading home. She didn’t get far before an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, prompting her to lash out and elbow the person in the gut. Whipping around to face them, she recognized him as the guy who’d invited her.

  
“What’s your deal?” he asked, as if she were upset for no reason. “I went to get us some drinks, and you just up and leave? What the fuck?!” Charlie was about to stomp off without reply, but he gripped her wrist and yanked her back. “You think you can treat me like this after I did you this favor?” She gave him an angry yet confused look, and he didn’t give her a chance to speak before he began berating her again. “I asked you out because I pitied you. You’re an introverted gear-head who has a shit attitude, and the only thing that makes up for any of it is that you’ve got a decent body-” Charlie grit her teeth and landed a punch to his jaw and a knee to his crotch, causing him to let go of her in favor of cupping his balls. She turned her back to him and stormed off, staving off her angry tears until the school was far from sight.

  
After walking in relative silence save for the passing of cars and her quiet sobs and hiccups, she heard the rev of an engine as it crawled along to keep pace with her. _Fan-fucking-tastic,_ she thought. The last thing she needed now was some asshole in a camaro catcalling her. She marched on and kept her eyes on the pavement ahead of her, but saw the drivers side window roll down from her peripheral. Instead of some sleazy voice calling out to her, the radio began playing.

  
_“Ooh sugar, hop on in, I promise you honey I’ll give ya a good time!” Impeccable timing,_ she thought, but then it switched channels suddenly.

  
_“Don’t cry, darlin’, it’s all gonna be alright._ **I’m** h e r e.” The last bit was jagged and a mix of different voices. It almost reminded her of- _No way._

  
“Bee?” she asked, finally turning to look into the empty cab. The door opened welcomingly, and she climbed in after rubbing the tears from her cheeks. His engine purred and the seat seemed to fit against her in a comforting hug. The seatbelt clicked into place of its own accord, securing her in the seat. He pulled off the side of the road and began driving. Charlie gazed out the side window, subconsciously tracing patterns into the door with her fingertips. Bee seemed to shudder and the seatbelt tightened around her considerably.

  
“Wha- Bee? You alright?” she asked. Her fingers gripped the divot beneath the handle in surprise, the other tugging at the restraint. It didn’t budge. After a moment she rubbed the door where it met the window in an attempt to soothe him as he was obviously worked up, but she wasn’t sure what caused it. The seatbelt tightened more and she blushed, painfully aware of how it pressed hard against her breast and her hips. “Bee, this is-” Charlie squirmed a bit in the seat.

  
His engine almost sounded like a growl. His radio dial spun as he tried to find words. _“Ya drivin’ me crazy, ya drivin’ me wild!”_ sang the radio. She turned everything over in her head once before it clicked. Oh. _Oh._ Her blush deepened, warmth shooting through her at the realization. _My giant, sentient, alien robot car is horny._ They’d shared their fun together a few times before (some with his holoform, some with his actual body), but she was numb to the fact that he could feel practically every detail about her while inside of him. She licked her lips as her mouth became suddenly dry.

  
“Do you- I- How can I help?” Charlie asked, stumbling over her words. The dial swung again-

  
_“Touching you, touching me,”_ he crooned. She bit her lip, wondering if she was seriously considering it. She tried to come up with reasons why she shouldn’t, but came up with little to none. Nodding in reply, the seatbelt retracted into the door and she briefly wondered just how she was going to make this work.

  
“Your doors are sensitive, huh?” she asked, stretching a bit to brush her fingertips upon both doors simultaneously. His engine hummed appreciatively. She hesitantly moved to seat herself on the center console. She could reach each door easier this way, but had to adjust the skirt of her dress upward to straddle the compartment nestled between the seats. Her bare thighs stuck to the leather interior. She heard a soft click and searched for the origin of the noise, coming to the conclusion that it was his gear shift that had moved down a notch to sit closer to her core. Taking the hint, she scooted forward minutely so they made contact. A gasp escaped her lips as he drove over a pothole, causing the shift stick to bump against her clit. Craving more, she pressed her hips forward and down to meet him, and a shudder wracked her frame. How long had it been since she’d last had sex? With Bumblebee being so busy with the other bots and the new base, she’d hardly seen hide nor hair of him.

Bumblebee suddenly turned onto an unpaved side road. The bumps from the gravel and the rumbling of his engine combined to send vibrations throughout the cab and up the gear stick. Charlie gasped and her hands grappled at the dashboard to steady herself as the vibrations ran from her aching center through her body.

“Shit, _Bee_ -!” she cried, rocking against him before peaking shortly after. Bumblebee slowed gradually and turned off the road toward an open field as Charlie recovered. He transformed and put her down gently. His optics gazed into her eyes as he knelt before her. He buzzed with excitement as she got up unsteadily to press against his chassis, and he pressed a servo to her back to prevent her from losing her balance. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to disturb the delicate wires that were stored beneath thin plating. He leaned forward so she was on her back once again, but this time he hovered over her. Tantalizingly slowly he trailed his mouthplate down her covered chest and torso and leaned back a bit to speak.

“D r e s s off?” he asked, to which she complied. Barely managing to unzip the zipper that ran along her spine, she shimmied out of it and tossed it aside. She hardly felt the chill of the night air against her skin as Bumblebee moved in close to her once again.

Charlie inhaled sharply as she felt the heat radiating off of Bumblebee from where he knelt, a large servo gently gripping her hip and the other running featherlight designs on the inside of her thigh. He leaned in close enough that she could feel the vent fan from his face blowing hot air onto the junction between her legs. She hadn’t registered the buzzing sound coming from his mouthplate until just now, and she shivered with anticipation. He stopped advancing when he just barely reached her aching core, only to divert from what she imagined his plan was in order to press a buzzing kiss to the stretch marks that peeked out from the lining of her panties.

  
She made a noise that she hoped would convey her desires — her _needs_ — to him, however they seemed to fall on deaf auditory receptors. It _seemed_  that way, that is, until he met her gaze and gave what she could only interpret as a shit-eating grin. She made to swat at him in slight annoyance, but her hand was quickly engulfed by the servo that was previously on her hip. With her other hand, she reached down in attempt to relieve herself a bit, but was once again stopped with his other servo as he let out a low buzz of disapproval.

  
“Bee,” she nearly whined — Charlie Watson did _not_ whine, thank you very much — “You’re driving me insane,” she managed to say.

  
Bumblebee fought the urge to play back the audio of her saying his name, and instead did his best to convey a smirk, a glint in his optics as he decided to give her more than she bargained for.

  
His buzzing mouthplate pressed against her sex through the thin cotton, causing her to arch her back and moan his name. He alternated vibration patterns and how hard he pressed against her, delighted by how sensitive she was. Tears pricked at her eyes and it was almost hard to breathe as he went at it relentlessly – she couldn’t decide if it was ecstasy or torture.

  
Bumblebee, in the midst of committing each cute little organic sound she made to memory, removed the plates constricting his length. With a swift movement he had her straddling him, and she cried out at the sudden loss of sensation. Quick to remedy the situation, he pulled the soaked cotton of her panties to the side and positioned her above his pulsing member, focusing the vibration away from his faceplate and to the appendage instead.

  
His servos gripped her hips firmly and she let out a shuddering breath as her clit pressed against him, the vibrations almost too much against her sensitive bundle. She began rubbing her entrance against him instead, already prepared to take in his hot girth.

  
Bee let her down slowly until he was fully sheathed inside of her, making quiet noises that she couldn’t understand. His grip on her hips loosened as he let Charlie set her own pace. He drank in the sight of her in the dim light: wild hair, furrowed brow, moistened lips parted as she let out those sweet noises he could never get enough of. One of her hands, so tiny compared to his own, gripped one of his fingers, her other hand attending to her breast as she rocked her hips. The ribbing of his cock combined with the vibrations caused her to reach her peak, but the bot beneath her now held her in place as he thrusted up into her. She heard the warbled static of a radio as she slowly came down from her high. Realizing it came from Bumblebee, she reached out shakily to caress his face and whispered, “Come.”

  
With a final thrust he overloaded inside of her warmth. His optics fizzled, went dim for a long moment, and came back on as he looked at his human blearily. She’d already moved off of his member and was now sprawled across his chest, her limbs still quivering.

  
“F e l t **good**?” he asked, placing a servo on her back. Charlie hummed pleasantly in response, resting her head on her folded arms.

  
“You really know how to fix a ruined night,” she murmured, to which he chirped happily at.

  
“ _Get you home_ \- kssh - _momma’s at the porch with a shotgun_ ,” sang the radio. Charlie groaned in annoyance, wanting to make the moment between them last, but she knew that he was right. If she stayed out much longer, her mom would be worried sick, the worrywart she was. As she groped around her blindly to search for her discarded dress, Bee flicked on his headlights to illuminate the dark field. She murmured her thanks and slipped it on, only able to zip it halfway by herself, and Bumblebee’s fingers were too large to grip the small zipper. She collected her heels and turned to face an already-transformed Bumblebee with his door open for her. The heaters kicked on, easing away the chill of the night as he made his way toward the road.

  
The light above the front door was still on, signaling that her mom was probably still up. Charlie ran her fingers through her hair and checked to make sure nothing about her hinted at the events that just occurred. She always felt like it showed all over her. It would be awkward if her mom figured out that she had a sex life, but a sex life revolving around a giant alien robot? She couldn’t imagine how disastrous that would be. She patted Bumblebee’s dash as a silent thank you before stepping out of the camaro.

  
She worried her lip between her teeth and swallowed her anxiety. “When can I see you again?” she asked, and Bee was silent for a while.

  
“ _I_ don’t k n o w,” he said, and his headlights seemed to dim in an expression of guilt.

  
“Hey,” she said softly, her disappointment overtaken by the desire to make him feel less guilty. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve got all this war stuff going on. I understand,” she assured him. “I’ll see you later,” she said, though they both recognized the heavy uncertainty the phrase brought. Neither of them said anything about it. He rumbled softly as she rubbed his hood complatingly. Reluctantly, he backed out of the driveway, brown eyes following him until he vanished into the darkness.

  
Despite how quietly she shut the door to the garage, she was met by her mother emerging from the next room over, prodding her with questions – how was the dance, did she enjoy herself, why was her dress half zipped? Charlie mumbled a few half-assed responses before heading to her room and collapsing onto her bed. She knew that it was her choice not to go with him. She was the one who insisted he go on without her. She told herself that she shouldn’t have any qualms about it. Then why did she feel like letting him leave was the biggest mistake she’d ever made? Her heart ached. Torn between two realities, she just couldn’t close one of them off and let it become her past. The thought of humans being inherently selfish crossed her mind. She sighed, and once again she felt the loneliness sink in.


End file.
